jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Black Heart Hunter
Witaj ! Dlaczego w ogóle tutaj jesteś? Najlepiej od razu wyjdź z tej strony. To co jest poniżej nie ma dla ciebie prawdopodobnie większego znaczenia. O mnie Ciągle tu jesteś? Czemu? Mówiłam że masz stąd wyjść. A zresztą... Co mnie to obchodzi... W wolnym czasie lubię: - czytać - grać w School of Dragons - w sumie spędzam przy tym całkiem dużo czasu - ZBYT dużo... (jeśli ktoś chciałby mnie dodać, mój kod to A7Z3ZQ) - i w Rise of Berk - na to też schodzi zbyt wiele czasu, ale i tak mniej niż na SoD... - rysować - dawniej rysowałam konie, względnie jakieś pegazy czy jednorożce, teraz rysuję smoki. Prócz tradycyjnych smoczków z JWS rysuję również tak jakby hybrydy (np. mój ostatni twór tego typu czyli połączenie Nocnej Furii z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, który wyszedł względnie nieźle) - oglądać dobre filmy (taaa... mam te ...naście lat, a czasami (czyt. często) oglądam filmy dla małych dzieci) - żeglować - tak jestem żeglarzem i uwielbiam ten sport. Pływam od około trzech lat, pierwsze dwa lata na optymistach, później przez pewien czas na L'equipach, a od niedawna pływam na Laserze 4.7, trenuje mnie Mateusz Hanke (i tu się mogę pochwalić - mój trener jest kilkukrotnym mistrzem i wicemistrzem i ogólnie medalistą (oczywiście w różnych latach) Polski właśnie w tej klasie) - dawniej również jeździć konno Nienawidzę: - prac domowych (szkoła to jeszcze pół biedy, ale prace domowe? Koszmar!!!) - drących się bachorów i szczekających bez sensu psów (oczywiście psa mojej cioci uwielbiam bez względu na to co robi, podobnie swoich kuzynów -.- logika), ogólnie nie lubię przenikliwego hałasu Inne: - mam wadę wzroku -5 ale noszę soczewki, które wedle mnie są genialnym wynalazkiem ludzkości - moim największym marzeniem jest móc latać, ale nie samolotami czy helikopterami tylko na własnych skrzydłach - niestety narazie nie do spełnienia - jestem praktycznie niekontuzjowalna, tj, bardzo rzadko się przewracam, wpadam na coś, itp. (ale jeśli już to porządnie - np. raz przy niemal pełnej prędkości wpadłam na drzewo... tak, brawo dla mnie), ale nawet jeśli to nigdy nic mi się nie dzieje, w całym swoim życiu nigdy nie miałam nic złamanego, zwichniętego, skręconego, wybitego, itp Ulubione książki -UWIELBIAM Eragona '(właśnie czytam po raz trzeci całą serię), gorąco polecam tą książkę (zresztą objawia się to np. tym, że część moich smoków w School of Dragons ma imiona właśnie z tej książki (Saphira, Glaedr, Vanilor, Bid Daum, Jarnuvosk, Shruikan, Vervada - smoki z Eragona; Silthrim, Ilia Feon - elfickie miasta). - ostatnio zabrałam się również za serię Jak Wytresować Smoka, wcześniej nie wiedziałam nawet że JWS jest nakręcone na podstawie jakiejś książki. - uwielbiam również serie "Percy Jackson i bogowie olimpijscy" i "Olimpijscy herosi" Ricka Riordana, które to również polecam - serię "Kroniki Wardstone" Josepha Delaneya - serię "Kroniki Pradawnego Mroku" Michelle Paver - ach! Zapomniałabym! Jeszcze oczywiście "'Zwiadowców" i "Drużynę" Johna Flanagana Ulubione cytaty "Ludzie mają irytujący zwyczaj zapamiętywania rzeczy, których nie powinni."Eragon, ''Christopher Paolini "'- To miasto przypomina kopnięte mrowisko.; - Miejmy nadzieję że nic nas nie pogryzie."Najstarszy, ''Christopher Paolini "Zawsze patrz na jasną stronę życia."''Najstarszy, ''Christopher Paolini "- Czy to bardzo źle, że kibicuję pułapce?; - Powiedzmy, że nie jesteś w tym tak całkiem sama."''Jeźdźcy smoków: Zębiróg w ogniu "Sprawiedliwość nie oznacza, że wszyscy dostają to samo, sprawiedliwość oznacza że wszyscy dostają to czego potrzebują."Czerwona piramida, ''Rick Riordan "- Rzucamy się z urwiska nie wiedząc w jak głęboką wodę wpadniemy.; - Ach, ale jakiż wspaniały czeka nas najpierw lot!"''Eragon, ''Christopher Paolini " - Najcięższe brzemię przywódcy to odpowiedzialność za podlegających ci ludzi."''Eragon, ''Christopher Paolini " Nie można się kłócić ze wszystkimi głupcami tego świata. Lepiej ustąpić, a potem oszukać ich kiedy nie zwracają na ciebie uwagi."''Eragon, ''Christopher Paolini "Wyśpię się jak umrę."''Ania, ''moja genialna koleżanka, link do jej bloga podałam niżej. '"Po pierwsze, nie pozwólcie, by ktokolwiek zawładnął waszym ciałem bądź umysłem. Dołóżcie wszelkich starań, aby wasze myśli pozostały swobodne. Nawet wolny człowiek może być bardziej skrępowany niż niewolnik. Służcie ludziom w potrzebie uchem, lecz nie sercem. Okazujcie szacunek tym u władzy, lecz nie podążajcie za nimi ślepo. Osądzajcie, kierując się logiką i rozumem, lecz nie komentujcie głośno. Nie uważajcie nikogo za lepszego od siebie, bez względu na to, kim jest w życiu. Traktujcie wszystkich uczciwie, by nie narazić się na zemstę. Rozważnie wydawajcie pieniądze. Bądźcie wierni swym przekonaniom, a inni was wysłuchają. A co do miłości... moja jedyna rada brzmi: bądźcie uczciwi. To najpotężniejsze narzędzie, otwierające serca i zyskujące przebaczenie."Eragon, ''Christopher Paolini "Wiedza nie ma wpływu na istnienie. Nie wiedziałem, że istniejesz, póki nie wpadłeś tu i nie przerwałeś mi drzemki. Nie oznacza to jednak, że wcześniej nie byłeś prawdziwy."''Eragon, ''Christopher Paolini "'Dobry kompromis złości wszystkich bez wyjątku."Najstarszy, ''Christopher Paolini "Na drzwiach wyryto mądrość tę, tradycję rodu, światła skrę, co prosto brzmi: Kochajmy się!"''Najstarszy, ''Christopher Paolini "Pieśni umarłych to lamenty żywych."''Najstarszy, ''Christopher Paolini "Eragon zabił czterech żołnierzy czterema ciosami miecza, krzywiąc się, gdy obryzgała go ich krew. Jednemu odebrał tarczę, po czym przystanął przyglądając się trupom. Uznał za nieuprzejme zostawienie ich pośrodku salonu, toteż wyrzucił żołnierzy przez okno."''Brisingr, ''Christopher Paolini "Przejmuj się tym co możesz zmienić, reszta rozstrzygnie się sama."''Brisingr, ''Christopher Paolini "Za każdym razem kiedy zabijamy, zabijamy część siebie."''Brisingr, ''Christopher Paolini '"I will be your dragon indoors, Take you outside these four walls, You could be my heaven and sky, I pull of the corner of my eye, You're nine as I am, you told me to fly, I don't know how we are close to the sky, What new in light, I'm blind in the dark" piosenka Dragon, Miriam Bryant I na koniec należą się Gratulacje każdemu kto dotrwał do końca tego, jakże długiego wywodu (nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy to się zrobiło aż tak długie). Mój wkład * może jakieś drobne edycje * i ewentualnie wstawianie obrazów * no i rzecz jasna: komentarze! Moje ulubione strony * http://im-cecilie.blogspot.com/?m=1 - blog mojej koleżanki, serio fajny, polecam, warto przeczytać, bo dziewczyna naprawdę ładnie pisze * ten kanał - świetne filmy, zgranie obrazu z muzyką, no ogólnie super * i jeszcze ten, niesamowity! A zwłaszcza ten filmik! Chyba najlepszy jaki widziałam!